Living Hell
by Kaia009
Summary: BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Warning- Gay love, dont read if you do not like. You have been warned. Has sexual parts. Naruto's life sucks and no one cares about him. Or does someone actually care? On a rainy day Naruto will find out someone does care, and not just as a friend...


Walking down the street, Naruto get many glares. Usually he would always have a goofy grin plastered to his face, not caring. But that wasn't the case today. His face was blank, showing no emotions at all. Someone could say he even looked dead. Naruto walked automatically to his house, though he didn't really want to go there. Today was his birthday, joy. Everyone in the village already hated him but today they showed all of their hatefulness towards him. Today they always showed that he shouldn't have been born and he should leave this village. The blonde looked up at the gray sky, which reflected his mood.

Stepping in front of the apartment complex, he saw something that really didn't surprise him. Smoke and bright red flames outlined his apartment. People where cheering, forgetting those houses around his apartment, just glad he had nowhere to go. No where to call home. Nowhere that he could be safe… He turned on his heels, not caring in the slightest. He has already lost so many things that this was no surprise. It was only a matter of time before everything that he ever cared about would be gone.

The rain started out sluggish, just a light drizzle. But in a matter of minutes it was pouring down hard, soaking anything and everything that might be outside. Naruto just kept on walking as everyone took cover from the rain. Water ran along his face, he didn't know if they were tears or not. It did not matter to him. Walking to no destination at all, just walking, Naruto's body was drenched to the bone. The cold he was use to, it didn't trouble him, though he still shivered. His body was telling him to get warm, but his mind was not bothered in the slightest.

Do you want to know why he thought everything that mattered to him left? I will tell you. His friends are the ones how made him start thinking like that. It started with Sasuke. He was Naruto's first real friend. He trusted him and cared about him. But that soon changed when he left to get power to kill his brother. Soon after he killed him, Sasuke targeted the village. Betraying his best friend. Next was Sakura, the blonde loved her. Loved is the key word. After Sasuke left she blamed it all on Naruto not matter what the blonde said to her. After that, slowly everyone started to leave him for one reason or another. He knew though that they never wanted to be friends with a demon. There were a few people left who cared, though in due time they would leave him to.

His feet kept carrying him to no place in particular, so he kept walking. Thoughts of the past overflowing his mind, temporarily distracting him from the outside world. He did not give a single thought to the contemporary events, not really giving a rat's ass about his home. He just wanted it to all go away. When he was young and naïve, he thought maybe, just maybe, if he became a ninja he would be more respected. Nothing changed, so he changed his goal to become Hokage. Yet, still people hated him for having a demon inside him. He even put on a mask, to make it seem like he is happy. Though it was just a mask, eventually it faded to the real Naruto. The one who was disheartened and was also impassive, thus causing many of him friends to leave him. He never put that mask back on top of his true identity; it has been a year since then. Yet, over years and years of trying to be liked, nothing changed. Looking at it now, deep down he always knew that nothing would change. He still had a demon sealed inside him. Making people hate him, therefore nothing will ever change. Nor will anyone ever care about Naruto. But he was wrong, one person cared, he always cared. Just Naruto never realized it…

"Naruto." The blonde heard a muffled voice behind him. Ignoring it, he kept walking, not slowing down. He just pretended that the rain washed away the noise of the person following him.

"Naruto!" The person behind him shouted this time; the boy still didn't turn around. He didn't need to know who it was. The rain overhead stopped and a humid hand was on his shoulder. The person promptly twisted Naruto around to make him face them.

"You are soaked, how long have you been out here?" Kakashi asked Naruto undemonstratively, but there was still a hint of concern. The blonde shrugged his should, he honestly did not know how long he has been out here. Looking up, Naruto realized the reason the rain has stopped hitting him. There was an umbrella above both of their heads.

"Naruto, you look frozen. Here, let me walk you home," Kakashi said softly, but all Naruto did was shake his head. The silver headed man looked taken aback and bewildered

"You could catch a cold out here; I bet you already have one seeing you are drenched to the bone and trembling terribly." Kakashi said sternly. Naruto just looked at him with no emotion at all.

"Home? What home? So what if I am soaked, I am not cold at all. If I get a cold I bet everyone will be happy. So just leave me alone, because I know you do not give a fuck about my well being." Naruto stated frigidly, looking straight into Kakashi's one eye. Hurt shot quickly through the taller man's eye, but was gone as soon as it came. But Naruto saw it, and he was astonished by the pain.

"Naruto… What are you talking about? You're my student. I care about your wellbeing. And what do you mean about what home? Your apartment is your home. I will take you home now whether you like it or not." Kakashi replied expressionlessly. Naruto shook his head at the man's words.

"You mean the apartment that is now ashes? Sure that WAS my home but how can I live in a place that is burnt down. So therefore I can't go home since I do not have one." He replied with venom dripping off his words.

"What? Well then I guess we will have to go see the Hokage about this." Kakashi replied, surprise still written on his face. Naruto sighed; he really did not want to deal with anyone. So he started to walk away, only to have a firm hard clutch his wrist.

"Naruto, if you do not want to see the Hokage right now then fine. But I will take you to my house, because you are soaked and I will not let you walk around in the state you are in." The masked man said to the boy. Without an answer Kakashi started to walk to his house, not letting go of Naruto's wrist. Just to make sure he came along.

"Oh and Naruto, Happy Birthday…" Kakashi whispered, making it difficult for Naruto to hear him. Naruto hear though and at first he was surprised. Then for the first time in weeks he gave a slight smile.

Both guys got to Kakashi's house in ten short minutes. Naruto finally realizing that he was beyond freezing. Heat consumed both men when they walked into Kakashi's house. A sigh of relief escaped Naruto's mouth. Naruto took off his shoes slowly, having trouble using his hands. The silver haired man ushered the blonde into the living room. Putting him on one of the couches, he went to stock the fire. Throwing a log into the fireplace, the flames licked at it. Burns soon made their mark on the log. But the fire still danced around the fireplace, doing what it was meant to do. Warming up Naruto. Water dripped off the soaked blonde. A puddle of water almost immediately made its spot on the sofa.

"Naruto, why don't you go take a shower. And I will dry your clothes," Kakashi said the drenched Naruto. All he did in reply was nod his head, standing from the couch. Walking upstairs, Kakashi brought them to a bathroom. "Here you are, just leave your clothes on the counter and I'll come and get them. Also I'll bring you some of my clothes, though I don't think they'll fit you that well." Kakashi said, snickering at the end.

"I'm not that small ya know." Naruto replied, unfazed. A sigh came from the taller man as he walked out the bathroom. Naruto turned on the shower, striping in the process. He stepped in and the scorching hot water engulfed his body. It felt pleasant on his frozen, aching, exhausted body. Naruto stood there doing nothing, just letting the hot water relax him. Not really paying attention to those things around him. There was a knock on the door. He was too relaxed to have heard it. Kakashi walks into the bathroom, and over to the counter. He picks up the wet clothes, replacing them with fresh, dry ones.

"Naruto, I'll be in the living room when you're done." Kakashi spoke, startling the distracted Naruto. So stunned, he slipped and fell on his butt. The silver headed man quickly made his way over to help with his eyes wide as a bushbaby's. He forgot about how the boy in the shower was naked and helped him up. Only to almost immediately remember his nakedness once he was up. Blushes consumed both parties' faces at the realization.

"Um… Thanks…" Naruto said awkwardly. Kakashi regained his composure and turned around walking out of the bathroom. Right before he left he said "No problem."

After ten or so minutes, Naruto got out of the shower. He grabs a towel, dries off, and puts on the clothes that sat on the counter. Sighing, he looks at himself in the mirror. His bright blonde hair lay messing on his head, already spiking up on its own. The clothes Kakashi left for him where saggy and slack around his body. He slipped on his forehead protector, and fixed his hair. His body was all heated up, but his face was still flushed from being out to long in the cold. It seemed as if he was getting a cold. He shrugged at that thought, who cares? He finished up, looking in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom. He heads to the living room where Kakashi said he would be. Stepping into the living room, he sees his former teacher sitting on the sofa reading. The book was no other than Icha Icha Paradise. A frown plays onto Naruto's lips, what a pervert. A memory replayed in his head.

*Flashback*

Hey, Sakura, what do you think is in Kakashi's book?" A hyper Naruto asked the pink haired girl. She frowned. "No doubt something perverted…" She said blankly. Naruto's smile never faltered at her comment.

"Well Ima find out, I just have to sneak up and take the book! I can do it, believe it!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sakura just looked at him like he is crazy.

"Not ganna happen in a million years. He always watches that book." Sakura deadpanned at Naruto. Naruto looked at her this time, disappointment written on every inch of his face.

"Well I am still ganna try, can you please help? All you have to do is distract him." Naruto begged the girl. She frowned but nodded. Naruto could tell she didn't want to do this but he just didn't care. All he wanted was to find out the content of the book Kakashi loves and cherishes.

Sakura walked up to their sensei, trying to make small talk. Kakashi just nodded in reply of everything, looking at her blankly. As they talked Naruto snuck up behind the man, and slipped his hand into the pocket the book sat in. A clone stood behind Sakura, which made people believe that he was truly there. Kakashi looked at the clone and a frown formed on his face. He could tell it was a clone from miles away. But Naruto already had grabbed the book, running away as fast as possible. Kakashi realized a moment later his book was gone when he went to go grab it. A growl escaped the silver haired mans mouth. He knew exactly who would pull a stunt like this, Naruto. He turned around in a flash, dashing after the long gone blonde.

Naruto sat in a tree with a smirk on his face. He slowly opened the book to a random page, reading a few sentences. Blood leached out from his nose, as he turned to the next page. He couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Then again, this was Kakashi's book. He went to the front of the book, reading the description on the inside of the cover. Skipping through words, he didn't have much time left. What was right in front of him was no other than a perverted book. But it wasn't normal, no not the simple guy and girl sex scenes. No, it was boy on boy sex scenes, and stories. A blush made its way on his face as he tried to stop his nosebleed. No way, is this what Kakashi always read? Well of course, this was HIS book.

All of a sudden the book was plucked from his hands. He looked to the person who did so. It was Kakashi. Fear crossed Naruto's face as daggers were sent to him by the man. Was it really worth it?

"A Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi said, doing his 'secret' justu. Naruto was sent flying through the air, away from the angered man. Days after that, his butt was beyond sore. And he never talked about what happened ever again. Even though that pissed of Sakura since she helped him to find out.

*End of Flashback*

A shiver of fear went through Naruto at the memory; it was totally not worth it. He stepped around the coffee table and sat on the couch across from Kakashi. Said man glanced at him then returned to his book. A blush formed on Kakashi's cheeks, though Naruto couldn't see it.

"What do you want for dinner, Ramen?" Kakashi asked not looking away from his book. Naruto just looked at him blankly; he never really cared for ramen. "Or I could get some rice balls and sushi from my fridge." Kakashi said once he saw Naruto's face. All the blonde did was nod. Kakashi got up and headed to the kitchen. A microwave went off and a few clanks of dishes were heard. Shortly after he came back in the room carrying two plates of food.

"Here you are, enjoy." Kakashi spoke plainly, and handed a plate to the blonde boy. They ate in silence for a while before Kakashi decided to start conversation. "So Naruto, how old are you now?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"18." Naruto replied emotionlessly. It was clearly obvious that Naruto didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with his birthday. Maybe he didn't want to talk at all right now Kakashi thought. The next few minutes an awkward silence hung between the two men. Kakashi got up and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to take care of them. Then he came back, again to try to start conversation. But right as he opened his mouth to speak, Naruto cut him off.

"After my clothes are dry, I'll leave." Kakashi frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Naruto… You have no home and no where to stay. Why don't you stay here for the night and see the Hokage about getting a new apartment." Kakashi said, curious of why Naruto wanted to leave, it was still pouring for crying out loud! Naruto gave him a hard glare and said rudely "I don't need your help anymore than what you already did. So just let it be."

Kakashi in turn gave Naruto a hard glare, and Naruto just glared right back. They stayed like that as if mentally having a battle. A sigh and a defeated look came from the blonde. "Fine…" Was all he said. Kakashi smiled, standing up in the process.

"Ok then Naruto, I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Kakashi explained as he started his way to the stairs. Naruto got up reluctantly and followed him. Making way upstairs they passed the bathroom to stop by a door on the left. "Here is the guest room, you can sleep here." Kakashi told Naruto. The boy just nodded and followed the man back downstairs. The perverted man sat on his spot from before, pulling out his favorite book. The kid sat on his spot on the couch opposite of Kakashi. An hour passed as they sat there in silence. Naruto was in deep thought, slowly drifting into sleep. As for Kakashi, he read his book. Soon enough, Naruto was sound asleep on the couch. He usually couldn't sleep well and he has nightmares every time he did sleep. But for once, he was in a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Kakashi looked at the sleeping blonde and smiled. He looked so peaceful and cute in his sleep. He got up, walking over to Naruto. He slipped his hands under his body, making sure not to wake him up while picking him up. He walked slowly up the stairs, into the guest room. He gently set the sleeping Naruto down on the bed. He then covered him up with the blankets, making sure he will be comfortable for the night. A sigh was heard from the tall man, as he looked at the boy on the bed. He did truly care for him. He didn't tell anyone of course, he was in love with the blonde. Even if everyone thought he was a demon, he didn't think so. He thought of him more as an angel. A sad smile formed on the silver headed man's face as he remembered all the things this lovely boy had to go through. It was understandable to him why he turned out the way he did. Everyone hated him, and too many have left him. But he promised himself he would never leave the lonely blonde, he did truly love him.

He looked at the peaceful face of Naruto, his gaze going to his lips. They looked so plump, as if begging to be kissed. Kakashi bit his lip, knowing what he was about to do was wrong. He pulled down his mask, uncovering his face. Bending down, he planted his lips lightly onto the sleeping blondes. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away. Least did he know Naruto was now wide awake, his face holding surprise and confusion. Kakashi kissed the boys forehead, looking at his face one more time. But this time, Naruto's eyes where open. Kakashi stumbled back, realizing that Naruto knew he had kissed him. He stuttered random words trying to apologize.

All of a sudden, Naruto smirked evilly. He stood up only to start walking to where Kakashi stood. He stood on his tippy toes in front of Kakashi; Naruto was still shorted than him. Then he firmly pressed his lips on Kakashi's. Kakashi instantly kissed back, not letting an opportunity like this pass. Naruto's arms snaked across the taller man's neck, as Kakashi's went around the blonde's waist. They pulled each other closer, making sure there was no space between them. Lack of breathe was too much so both pulled away. A happy sigh came from the perverted man, as he looked at the kid's blissful face. He leaned down, capturing his lips once more. A tongue lightly brushed Naruto's upper lip. A smirk played on the shorter boys face, as he denied the other access. A growl left the silver haired man as he pulled back.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered in the boy's ear. "I love you. In fact, I have cared about you ever since you became part of team seven." A surprised squeak came from Naruto as Kakashi bit his ear lightly, and then licked it. A shiver went down his spine from the contact of Kakashi's mouth.

"I… I love you too… I never thought that anyone would love me though… Everyone that I cared about left me. So many people hate me. I'm not worthy of love…" Naruto said sadly in reply to Kakashi's words. A growl again left Kakashi's throat when he heard the blonde's words.

"Don't ever think or say that again. I love you and you are perfect. People are not worthy to be near you if they don't believe that." He said angrily, pissed that Naruto would ever say anything like that. He pulled away from Naruto to look at his face. A surprised look washed over his face, but then was gone to be replaced by a smile. A true smile. Kakashi smiled right back, pulling him into a loving hug. "Be mine forever?" Kakashi asked the cute blonde. The smile on his face grew as he nodded his head.

"Good, now that we got that covered, you are moving in. And I won't take no for an answer. Also," Kakashi speaks to Naruto, kissing him on the cheek "I love you and if anyone hurts you they have to deal with me."

"Okay, I'll move in." The blonde spoke softly, as if not wanting to be heard. A grin played on Kakashi's lips. He pulled him into another loving hug. Once he finished with the hug, he smirked evilly at Naruto.

"Now that that's been covered…" Kakashi spoke bitter-sweetly. He never finished his sentence as he pushed Naruto down on the bed. Kakashi looked at Naruto lovingly, before continuing.

He grabbed Naruto's wrists, pinning them above his head. He smirked dangerously at the boy. They both knew this was going to be a fun, long night. Kakashi firmly pressed his lips on Naruto's. He bit roughly on the blondes bottom lip, demanding entrance. Naruto, knowing better to refuse his old sensei, quickly opened his mouth. The man slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring everywhere it could reach. Kakashi's hand slowly slipped up Naruto's shirt. He lightly stroked his finger over his nipple. A slight gasp from Naruto was covered by the make out session.

Naruto pulled away, tugging on Kakashi's shirt. The silver headed man smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head. He does the same to Naruto's shirt, tossing it into some random place in the room. Kakashi leans down. He kisses the blondes jaw, and heads down to his neck. A squeak comes out of Naruto's mouth as Kakashi sucked on his neck. Pulling away, the man looked at the hickey on the boy's neck. A smirk made its way onto his lips. A pout came from the boy bellow from the lack of contact. Laughing, Kakashi puts his mouth on Naruto's nipple. He starts to suck, twirling his tongue in circles as he does so.

"Ahh..." A moan comes from Naruto. The silver haired man went to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His hand rubs the bulge in Naruto's pants, teasing him. A groan escaped the teased boy's mouth.

"Kakashi. Stop. Teasing." Naruto said between pants. Kakashi obliged his request, pulling both of their pants off. His hand slipped into the ramen boxers. He ran his finger slowly up and down Naruto's shaft. More groans came from Naruto's mouth. His hand then gripped the blonde's cock, pumping slowly at first. Kakashi looked at Naruto's face. The blonde haired boys eyes where halfway closed from pleasure. His mouth was slightly agape, letting out small moans here and there. The sight was quite arousing to Kakashi. He removed his hand, and pulled down the ramen boxers. He threw them where the other clothes lay. He moved his mouth to Naruto's hard on, licking the head slightly. Precum leaked from the tip. Then Kakashi took the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked, while licking at the vein on the side of the cock.

"Ahh! Ka-Kakashi." A loud moan left Naruto's mouth. This caused the silver headed man to moan from excitement, making vibrations on Naruto's cock. Naruto thrusted his hips up, making Kakashi deep throat him. He put a hand on his hips to keep him from doing that anymore. But he kept on deep throating him.

"Kak-Kakashi! I'm gaa-ganna…" Naruto moaned loudly, but was cut off as he orgasmed. His seed filled Kakashi's mouth, and he swallowed it all greedily.

"You taste good Naruto." Kakashi whispered seductively into his ear. He lifted his hand up to Naruto's face, putting his fingers on his lips. "Suck."

Naruto did as he told and sucked on his fingers. Making sure they where coated well in saliva, Kakashi pulled his fingers away with a popping noise. He brought the lubricated fingers to Naruto's entrance. He looked at Naruto, asking for permission. Naruto smiled softly, and nodded his head. The man slowly slipped in a single finger into Naruto's entrance. He watched his face, making sure he wouldn't be in pain. He moved around his finger a little bit to get Naruto use to the feeling. Then he slowly inserted another finger. The blondes face showed slight pain, but he didn't ask him to stop. Kakashi then started to do a scissoring with his two fingers. As he did so, he also thrusted them in and out. Soon no pain was showing on Naruto's face, so Kakashi slipped in his third finger. A painful squeak came from the blonde, so Kakashi stopped. Naruto looked at him, and his face said 'Keep on going'. So the silver headed man started to move his fingers around.

When Kakashi thought Naruto was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. A whine came from Naruto, because of the sudden lack being filled. The man took off his boxers, and put his cock at Naruto's entrance. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of how large it was but nodded for his to continue. He quickly thrusted in to get it over with. A scream was muffled from Naruto with his hand. Kakashi bent down and softly kissed him. Tears formed in the blondes eyes from the pain.

"Relax, it won't hurt as bad." Kakashi whispered lovingly into Naruto's ear. The boy tried to relax a little, which eased the pain a little. In a few minutes, most of the pain was gone, so Naruto said to Kakashi "Move."

Happy to oblige, Kakashi started to slowly thrust into Naruto. His pace was slow at first; worried he would hurt the boy. He then started to move faster, looking for a certain spot. A loud moan was heard from Naruto. Kakashi smirked knowingly, he had found it. He started thrusting more roughly, making sure to hit that special bundle of nerves each time. Their pace increased speed.

"Say my name…" Kakashi said to Naruto, seductively. Naruto did as he was told and started moaning his name repeatedly. Soon they were both close to the edge. With one more thrust, Naruto screamed out Kakashi's name. His seed went all over both of their chests. The blonde's walls caved in on Kakashi's cock. With a grunt, he came deep within Naruto. Kakashi collapsed on Naruto in exhaustion. Kakashi soon concluded that this was the best sex he had ever had.

"I love you…" Kakashi whispered to Naruto. But the blonde was already sound asleep. The silver headed man chuckled. He fell asleep soon after that.

The End


End file.
